


Oracle

by SharkGirl



Series: SpooOooOOoooOoky (Writober 2016) [15]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Day 15 - Mythological Creatures, Demigods, M/M, Not sad this time, Not spooky either, Oracles, Writober 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Oracles were always women and often blind.  And here was Furihata, perfectly able to see and still gifted with The Sight.Written for Writober 2016Day 15 - Aliens/Mythological Creatures





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so maybe an oracle isn't _exactly_ a mythological creature, but demigods are...right? Maybe?  
>  Ah, well.
> 
> Here's a non-super-sad-ending AkaFuri as apology for my other one, haha.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Please enjoy!!

Furihata was an oracle.

When his powers first presented, the village didn’t believe it.  Oracles were always women and often blind.  And here was Furihata, perfectly able to see and still gifted with The Sight.

He once went into a frenzied state in the middle of a sacrifice and, enraged by the interruption, the village was ready to offer him up in the goat’s stead, but then he began to speak and they understood.

It did help that everything he’d said had come true.

Immediately after that, he and his family were moved to the temple atop the mountain nearby and were treated like royalty.  Word of his amazingly accurate prophecies spread throughout the land.  Not a day went by that he didn’t have a line of visitors who'd made the long journey to his small village, seeking his divination.

But Furihata’s Sight didn’t work that way.  He couldn’t get into a state by inhaling vapor or chewing leaves.  Both just made him nauseated.  And he certainly wasn’t about to drink blood.

However, as if the Gods knew, he would be set into a state the moment people began to doubt his power.

Soon, even the demigods began paying him visits.

There were five that lived in the archipelago of which his village was a part, though Furihata had heard rumor of a sixth one.  The first one to visit had been a stunning man, the son of the goddess of love and beauty and a handsome king.  The blond had been friendly and only sought Furihata’s Sight as something to pass the time.

The next one to visit had been amazingly serious and was accompanied by a human with a different type of Sight than what Furihata possessed.  At first, the green-haired demigod didn’t seem like he’d believe his divinations, but according to his human companion, he actually took very detailed notes while Furihata was in his state.

The undefeated warrior demigod of the blue peak, as well as the sleeping giant of the north didn’t bother visiting him and for that, Furihata was glad.  They sounded pretty scary.

But no one scared him more than the red-haired demigod who lived the farthest away.  He didn’t have tremendous strength or unbelievable height, pinpoint accuracy or unrivaled beauty.  But he had a terrifying presence.  There wasn’t a single person, man or demigod, who would not bow down to his absolute power.

So, when he appeared before Furihata, the oracle nearly fainted on the spot.

“You are skilled in divination, no?” he began, looking down his nose at Furihata, who was seated on the ornate rug that covered the stone alter.

“Y-Yes,” he replied, unable to look away.

“I too am able to See things,” Akashi said, one of his crimson eyes flashing gold. “But I must confirm something.”

Furihata nodded and closed his eyes tightly, hoping the gods would choose this moment to grant him a vision.

“Will I overtake my father, the god of the sky?”

Of course he’d turn out to be the son of the god who ruled over them all.

Furihata took a deep breath as he felt himself going into a state.  As it turned out, the gods were merciful.

For the first time in his life, Furihata did not lose consciousness during his vision.  He could see Akashi before him, heterochromatic eyes never leaving him as Furihata’s lips moved on their own, his voice hoarse as he spoke.

“Akashi Seijuurou, son of the Sky God, you will not take your father’s place as ruler.”

The demigod narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“You lack the strength and power to do so. You cannot defeat him.”

“But I-”

“Not on your own,” Furihata continued, eyes rolling into the back of his head. “You will bring together your most powerful allies and, with the use of this vessel,” Furihata’s hand moved to gesture toward himself, “You will have all the strength you need.”

“How? What must I do?”

“Take this seer with you on your journey and you will be victorious.”

Then Furihata collapsed.

When he came to, he was in someone’s arms, his face pressed against their chest.  He could hear his older brother talking – yelling, actually – but the voice wasn’t coming from the person holding him.

He blinked open bleary eyes and heard the voices more clearly.

“You can’t just take him!” His brother shouted.  Furihata looked over and saw the older man’s hands balled into fists at his sides. “He’s not something you can possess. He’s a person!”

“A human,” the man holding him said. “A human I need in order to ensure my victory.”

“Please!” Furihata’s mother spoke. “We mean you no disrespect, but please spare our son.”

Furihata looked up and saw the face of his captor.  It was Akashi!

“I will return him when I’m finished,” Akashi said.

“That’s not-!” his brother began, but Akashi raised a hand, silencing him.

“You will allow me the use of this oracle,” he ordered. “You cannot deny me.” He looked down at Furihata then, his eyes glowing. “I am absolute.”

**Author's Note:**

> We're halfway there~ 15/30 days of Writober 2016!!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
